The beginning of a new adventure
by Shade77
Summary: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything or one in it this is just my own fanfiction and I hope you like it and keep reading for more uploads to this book
1. The first step on a endless stairwell

Description

Before I start this book I have a few things you need to know so this book doesn't get deleted. First off I do not own anyone or anything from the Kingdom Hearts Franchise or any other people or places that are shown in this book. Second, this is a harem X Male Reader book so if you don't like that type of fanfiction then leave now and don't complain about this book, please. Finally, I will have multiple KH books in order of the timeline starting from Birth By Sleep and forward so to understand this read this book first. I will also list each book in the order it is best to read it so you can understand the story I am making. Now with all of that out of the way I hope you enjoy this book and any others I make.

Key:

Y/N= Your Name.

XX= Last numbers for the year for example. 20XX.

H/C= Hair Color.

E/C= Eye Color.

I will and more to the key as we go one and at the end of this first chapter I will have who you want in the Harem and who will be first.

The beginning of a new adventure

It was a calm night and not a cloud was in the sky. The stars were shining brightly on the ground as the small rivers shined brightly from the light making them look like they were made from glass itself. In a very interesting building that was held there by golden chains that were connected to large nearby mountains with plant life growing around and on top of them we see a young boy with dark blond hair asleep in his bed. At the same moment out of the young boy's window, a meteor passes by as the boy awakens from his sleep to see more meteors fly across the sky outside his window.

?: Whoa a meteor shower!

The boy jumps out of bed and puts on his clothes as quickly as he can and runs out of his room as fast as the wind itself. Before he exited the building he stopped at another door and knocked on it.

?: Y/N wake up you I got to tell you something!

A few minutes after he stops knocking the door opens up slowly to soon revile who was behind it. The person behind it was a young man with H/C and E/C who wearing their sleeping clothes with a very tired look on his face as his hair a was mess as he just woke up.

Y/N: What is it Ventus it's not even 5 AM?

He asked in a very tired voice as the now know boy named Ventus scratches the back of his had and gives an embarrassed smile as he looks up to the taller male.

Ventus: Sorry Y/N but you got to see the meteor shower that is happening right now.

The taller boy rolls his eyes at the answer to his question as he closes the door and a few minutes later he opens the door to reveal him wearing a black jacket with a dark grey crown symbol on the back and around its wrist and a piece of armor on his right shoulder. He also had a plain dark red T-shirt under the jacket with dark blue jeans and black shoes with a dark grey and white checker pattern on top of them. He then exited his room and closes the door behind him as he stands next to Ventus while looking slightly down at him.

Y/N: Okay lead the way Ven.

Ventus quickly smiles as soon the two boys run out of the building they were in moments ago and get to the small courtyard at the front with a flight of stair in front of it. They stop in the middle of the courtyard and look up at the sky only to be disappointed at the bad view that they got.

Ventus: I guess we can't see much from here.

Y/N nodded his head as they run down the steps in front of the courtyard and down the path to find a better stop to watch the meteor shower. Soon after a short run they see a few training rings out in an open field and smile at each other.

Ventus: I think we got some time to spare.

Y/N nodded his head as they both moved their left hands in front of them and summon forth their weapons. Both of the weapons were identical to each other as Ventus held his backhanded and Y/N held his normally. Ventus looks over at Y/N's weapon and then at his face as Y/N looks back at him.

Ventus: Your own Keyblade hasn't appeared yet?

Y/N: No it hasn't but I can still use one and that's good enough of me.

Ventus nodded in agreement as the two charge at the training rings. Ventus jumped high into the air and knocked the ring hard making it spin around as Y/N slides under him and hits another ring making it spin the other way. The two the both charged at it and hit it as hard as they could breaking it into thousands of tiny pieces.

Y/N: Well I guess we should have held back more.

Ventus nodded his head at the statement as then he shook his head as he remembered about the meteor shower.

Ventus: We got to hurry before the meteor shower ends so let's go!

Y/N nodded as they quickly ran up the side of a little waterfall as they then made it to a clearing. This one was different than the other one as there were more lamppost, an old ruin next to the side of a mountain that the clearing was connected to as there was also a bench to sit on. The two looked up and had a clear view of the meteor shower as more and more flew across the sky and disappeared from sight.

Ventus: Wow...

The two walk over to the bench as Ventus lays on the ground looking up at the sky as Y/N sits on the bench while also looking at the show. Soon Y/N no longer hears noises from Ventus as he looks over to see that he has fallen asleep. Y/N rolls his eyes at the sight as he stares back at the meteor shower. Not long after Ventus wakes up and then sits up and stretches before laying on his back to then see someone looking down on him scaring him off of the ground.

Ventus: Whoa!

After he calms down he hears laughter and turns around to see Y/N laughing at the younger boys surprise. Ventus then looks at the person that surprised him to see it was a young woman with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing an elegant outfit with white sleeves with an armor piece of her right arm as well as a light blue skirt like design around her waist and silver shoes as she laughs a bit at the young boys surprise as well.

Ventus: Gimme a break Aqua.

The female now known as Aqua stops laughing and looks down at him as she smiles at him.

Aqua: Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket.

Y/N then walks up next to her as he shakes his head.

Y/N: Well I guess he was in too much of a rush to see the meteor shower he forgot. I mean he was knocking on my door to wake me up like it was the end of the world.

After a while of talking Ventus walks over to the railing and looks up at the stars with a question on his mind.

Ventus: Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?

Aqua and Y/N walk up next to Ventus with Aqua on the right and Y/N on the left. Aqua and Y/N look up to the sky as Aqua starts to explain.

Aqua: Hmm... Well, they say-

Before she can finish a new voice interrupts her.

?: That every star up there is another world.

The three turn around to see who it is that said as they see another friend of theirs. It was a tall man who has dark brown spikey like hair with blue eyes and was wearing an outfit similar to aqua but a male version with short black sleeves and an armor piece on his right shoulder and a beige pants like outfit with beige armor shoes.

Aqua/Y/N: Terra.

The known man named Terra walks over to them slowly as he looks at them with a smile on his face.

Terra: Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns.

Ventus look at Terra in confusion at what he said as he tries to figure it out.

Ventus: What? I don't get it.

Terra smiles at the younger male as he ruffles his hair a little bit.

Terra: In other words, They're just like you Ven.

After Terra stops ven gets aggravated at what he said.

Ventus: Hey what does that mean!?

Y/N shakes his head a little and signs at Ventus's confusion as he walks up closer to him to calm him down.

Y/N: I think he means that you shine brightly with the light in your heart Ven.

After a while of more talking they all sat down on the bench and looked at the sky. Soon Aqua remembered something that she had.

Aqua: Oh yeah. Terra, Y/N, You two and I got out Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow.

She then reaches into the pocket of her outfit and fishes out four star-shaped objects from it.

Aqua: I made us good luck charms.

She then throws the orange one at Terra who catches it and a black and white one to Y/N who catches it as well.

Terra/Y/N: Cool.

Aqua then turns over to Ventus and throws him a green one as he quickly catches it and looks at it.

Ventus: I get one too?

Aqua smiles and nodded her head at his question.

Aqua: Of course. One for each of us.

After she explains about the charms and that they are shaped after a fruit in one of the worlds they continued to relax as soon Terra had an Idea. He then gets up and walks over to the middle of the clearing and turns over to the three of them.

Terra: Hey since the exams are tomorrow does anyone want to spar?

Y/N Smiles and jumps up off the bench and walks over to him with a smile.

Y/N: Fine by me I do need to train a bit more before the exams so this will do.

The two then walk a bit to get some distance as they get into their fighting stances and summon their Keyblades as Y/N summons the one he used before. Terra summons his own which had a blue handle with a bronze blade with a yellow outline and at the tip it had small parts going both left and right as the ones on the left were sharp and the ones on the right had blunt sides.

Y/N (With Wayward Wind) Vs Terra (With Earthshaker)

Once the match began Y/N quickly pushes off the ground and heads right for Terra to hit him head-on. Terra pulls his hand back and swings full force forward to try to hit Y/N but he digs his feet into the ground and jumps over his strike and hits him in the back knocking him a few feet away onto the ground.

Y/N: Come on Terra you know I don't always go for a head-on attack you should have seen that coming.

Terra gets back up and gets ready to attack.

Terra: So I guess I will just have to make sure you can't hit me from anywhere but head-on.

Terra charges at Y/N and swings at him horizontally but he moves to the left dodging it only for Terra to jump into the air and slam his Keyblade onto his chest making him crash into the ground hard. Terra tries to hit him again while he is on the ground but Y/N uses his feet to kick Terra into the air. Y/N then aims his Keyblade at him.

Y/N: Fire!

Out from the tip of the blade, a small ball of fire shoots out as Terra blocks it before it hits him making smoke surround him. Quickly Terra tries to recover only for Y/N to jump through the smoke and around Terra and hits him hard on the back with his Keyblade into the ground making a small crater. Terra turns around to see Y/N head down to him with his Keyblade spinning like a ball to hit him. Terra blocks him and pushes him off of him and a few feet away. Y/N recovers and Terra gets up and the two look at each other in the eyes as they were serious. The two were hurt by the powerful attacks they had taken so the next one to hit the other will win. They two push off the ground and charge at each other they were closing in on each other as soon they were up close and personal as Terra swings and it looks like he will win Y/N says one word that will make him win.

Y/N: Wind!

A gust of magical wind hits Terra making him go into the air as Y/N uses the wind to be in front of him and swings his blade hard into his chest sending Terra into the wall of the mountain behind him as Terra soon falls to the ground defeated.

Winner: Y/N (With Wayward Wind)

Y/N walks over to Terra and helps him up.

Y/N: You did great Terra you really are strong and fast.

Terra smiles at him as he stands up and the two walk back over to Aqua and Ventus.

Ventus: Well by what I say you guys are ready for the exams and I know you will ace them.

Y/N nodded as he then looks at how dark it was he decided he needed to sleep so he will be ready tomorrow.

Y/N: Well I am gonna hit the hay you three can keep sparing see you tomorrow.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus wave him goodnight as he walks away as they then continue to spare.

On his way back to his room Y/N smiles and looks up at the sky.

Y/N: If I ace the exam I will be a Keyblade Master and then a new adventure will begin.

So there we go, everyone, that is the first chapter I hope you like it and you can start putting who you want to have in the harem and who will be first and I will end the pole Monday so have fun and see you next time peace!


	2. Four hearts and four paths

**Four hearts and four paths**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It was now the next day and today was different from any other since this was the day of the Mark of Mastery. Right now three of our four heroes were standing in front of two people with three chairs behind them as it seems there was supposed to be someone else but they did not come. The first person that stood in front of the chairs was a male with black hair that was tied up in the back of his head but some hair got out and hanged off the right side of his face as he also had deep blue eyes. This man wore a white robe around him with what looked like an armored chest plate under the robe as he wore pants and shoes very similar to Terra's but his pants were a different and this man was named Eraqus. The other male was older as he had no hair besides the goatee that had light and dark gray hairs only as he had bright yellow eyes. He wore a black jacket with a white button up shirt with two black belts as he also wore black pants along with black boots with white outlines. This old man was named Xehanort and he was a Keyblade master just like Eraqus. Standing in front of them was Y/N, Terra, and Aqua as this was the day they will be tested to see if they can earn the title of Keyblade master. Master Eraqus then takes a few steps towards them to give them a speech before they begin.

Master Eraqus: Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy not a test of wills, but a test of heart. The three of you may prevail of not of you. But I am sure our guest Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready.

Y/N/Terra/Aqua: Yes.

Master Eraqus: Then let the examination begin.

He then summoned his Keyblade and light shined from its tip and five orbs of lights formed and went towards the three wielders as Aqua and Terra summoned their Keyblades will Y/N summoned Ventus's Wayward Wind. But out of the blue the orbs are surrounded by darkness and start to move like crazy in every direction.

Y/N/Terra/Aqua: Huh!?

Master Eraqus: Oh?

The three then charged at the orbs as Aqua sings at out from above destroying it as Terra swings with the blunt side of his and hits an orb against a wall destroying it while Y/N lifted Wayward Wind up into the air for a spell as two came towards him.

Y/N: Thunder!

Then out of nowhere bolts of electricity struck the orbs destroying them. But the last orb went charging at Ventus but he summoned his Wayward Wind and strikes at it destroying it quickly.

Ventus: Don't worry about me. You three focus on the exam!

Aqua then looks over at him with worry in her eyes.

Aqua: But Ven you're in danger here! Go wait in your room!

Ventus then shook his head left to right at what she said to him as he was determined to watch this.

Ventus: No way! I've been looking forward to this seeing you three become Masters. I'm not going to miss it now!

Y/N, Terra, and Aqua then stood back to back as more orbs appeared and started to circle them.

Terra: He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us.

Y/N: Yeah and their just orbs I mean what could they really do to hurt us other than bumping into us?

Terra and Ventus nodded as Y/N, Aqua, and Terra charged at the orbs while Ventus stayed still to guard himself. Aqua ran to three orbs and moved her Keyblade sideways across from her.

Aqua: Blizzard!

Three orbs of ice then shot from her Keyblade and hit the orbs freezing them before they shattered. Terra Jumped high into the air as he then slammed into the middle of six orbs making a shockwave destroying them in an instant. Y/N on the other hand was having more and more orbs head over to him as every time he took out one ten more replaced it soon all the orbs around him tackled him and kept hitting him as he could not move out of the attacks. Terra and Aqua turned to see this as they quickly ran over to him as fast as possible with worry.

Terra/Aqua: Y/N!

But before they could get any closer they stopped as they felt a huge amount of light in the area of the orbs and Y/N as the two masters felt that as well.

Master Eraqus/Master Xehanort/Terra/Aqua: What is that light?

Before they knew it they could hear Y/N yell out loud as a huge beam of light engulfed the orbs and him and shortly after the bright light left the room Y/N was standing without any damaged and all the orbs were gone as all four of them stood there wondering how so much light was formed and why. Soon after they forcus back on the exam they then had to spar against each other and now it was the end of the exam as Master Eraqus walked up to them slowly.

(I will have scenes in the future with them battling but not now)

Master Eraqus: We have deliberated and reached a decision. Y/N, Terra, and Aqua you both performed commendably. However, Only Aqua and Y/N has shown the Mark of Mastery.

Aqua gasps at surpised while Y/N stands there shocked not saying a word.

Master Eraqus: Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, Y/N as our newest Keyblade Masters you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction.

Then both Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort walked away. Once they left Y/N and Aqua turned towards Terra.

Aqua: Hey.

Ventus then quickly ran over towards the three.

Ventus: Terra, I'm sorry.

Terra looked down at himself.

Terra: The darkness. Where did it come from?

He then turned away and starts walking towards the door.

Terra: Sorry. But I need some time alone.

After a while Master Eraqus returned and started to tell Aqua and Y/N some of the information they can know now.

Master Eraqus: And insomuch as you are now Keyblade Masters you must always be conscious of-.

Then out of nowhere bells began to ring as the two new Keyblade Masters looked around as then a light shined behind the three chairs. Master Eraqus then walked over to it as Terra then ran into the room from outside.

Terra: What happened?

Aqua and Y/N then turned towards him as Aqua quickly answered his question.

Aqua: I don't know. Why isn't Ven here?

Y/N looked around and saw that Ventus was nowhere in sight.

Y/N: Do you think he is in his room?

Master Eraqus then walked back to the three as the light was now gone from behind the chairs.

Master Eraqus: That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form Yen Sid calls them the Unversed. As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet. This all troubles me.

Terra: Master Xehanort is gone?

Master Eraqus: So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty

The three then stood in attention as he said this.

Y/N/Terra/Aqua: Yes Master!

Terra quickly turns to leave but Master Eraqus stops him.

Master Eraqus: Terra consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind.

Terra the turns back to him in surprise.

Terra: What?

Master Eraqus then told him that he needed to let go of his need to win and obsession with power to which he nodded his head as Terra head back outside along with master Eraqus, Aqua and Y/N in tow. They watch as Terra gets ready to head out as Ventus ran down to stairs to him bit Terra alredy activated his armor and flew off to another world. Ventus seeing how that was done did the same and flew off after him as the other three ran down the steps to try to stop him but they were too late.

Master Eraqus: No! He mustn't!

Ventus then went through the portal Terra made and disappeared as Aqua and Y/N looked at their master.

Aqua: Don't worry Master we will bring him back!

She then activated her armor and flew off through the same portal as Y/N looked at him master.

Y/N We will be back as soon as we can with Ventus!

He then did the same and activated his armor which looks like Ventus but with it mainly being black with white out lines as he made his vehicle like Ventus's but the same color as his armor and flew off after Ventus as fast as he could.

Y/N: I need to find Ven as fast as I can before something bad happens to him.

As he said this his home the world of departure was slowly getting farther and farther away as he headed to the unknown worlds out there to find his friend.


End file.
